The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to turbines therein.
In a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor and subsequently mixed with fuel and burned in a combustor to generate combustion gases. One or more turbines downstream of the combustor extract energy from the combustion gases to drive the compressor, as well as a fan, shaft, propeller, or other mechanical load. Each turbine comprises one or more rotors each comprising a disk carrying an array of turbine blades or buckets. A stationary nozzle comprising an array of stator vanes having radially outer and inner endwalls in the form of annular bands is disposed upstream of each rotor, and serves to optimally direct the flow of combustion gases into the rotor. Collectively each nozzle and the downstream rotor is referred to as a “stage” of the turbine.
The complex three-dimensional (3D) configuration of the vane and blade airfoils is tailored for maximizing efficiency of operation, and varies radially in span along the airfoils as well as axially along the chords of the airfoils between the leading and trailing edges. Accordingly, the velocity and pressure distributions of the combustion gases over the airfoil surfaces as well as within the corresponding flow passages also vary.
Undesirable pressure losses in the combustion gas flowpaths therefore correspond with undesirable reduction in overall turbine efficiency. For example, the combustion gases enter the corresponding rows of vanes and blades in the flow passages therebetween and are necessarily split at the respective leading edges of the airfoils.
The locus of stagnation points of the incident combustion gases extends along the leading edge of each airfoil. Corresponding boundary layers are formed along the pressure and suction sides of each airfoil, as well as along each radially outer and inner endwall which collectively bound the four sides of each flow passage. In the boundary layers, the local velocity of the combustion gases varies from zero along the endwalls and airfoil surfaces to the unrestrained velocity in the combustion gases where the boundary layers terminate.
One common source of turbine pressure losses is the formation of horseshoe and passage vortices generated as the combustion gases are split in their travel around the airfoil leading edges. A total pressure gradient is effected in the boundary layer flow at the junction of the leading edge and endwalls of the airfoil. This pressure gradient at the airfoil leading edges forms a pair of counterrotating horseshoe vortices which travel downstream on the opposite sides of each airfoil near the endwall. Turning of the horseshoe vortices introduces streamwise vorticity and thus builds up a passage vortex as well.
The two vortices travel aft along the opposite pressure and suction sides of each airfoil and behave differently due to the different pressure and velocity distributions therealong. For example, computational analysis indicates that the suction side vortex migrates away from the endwall toward the airfoil trailing edge and then interacts following the airfoil trailing edge with the pressure side vortex flowing aft thereto.
The interaction of the pressure and suction side vortices occurs near the mid-span region of the airfoils and creates total pressure loss and a corresponding reduction in turbine efficiency. These vortices also create turbulence and increase undesirable heating of the endwalls.
Since the horseshoe and passage vortices are formed at the junctions of turbine rotor blades and their integral root platforms, as well at the junctions of nozzle stator vanes and their outer and inner bands, corresponding losses in turbine efficiency are created, as well as additional heating of the corresponding endwall components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize horseshoe and passage vortex effects.